vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnet
|singers = Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka |producers = minato (music, lyrics) * Yunomi-P (illustration) |links = }} Background A song about forbidden love between two girls, "magnet" shows the emotions involved with the prejudices of homosexuality. It is implied throughout the song that the two are very deeply in love and it is no mere fantasy or a fleeting encounter. Though their love is strong they cannot help but feel that what they are doing is wrong due to the moral value forced upon them by society. The song has received multiple remixes, PVs and covers by multiple people, ranging from various shippings and even parodies. The shippings range from RinxLen to BrunoxOLIVER, covering practically all the possible couples between the VOCALOIDs. magnet has also become a "introduction" song for many new VOCALOIDs and it is common for a VOCALOID to receive a magnet cover within a day or two of their release, a practice that is not restricted to just Japanese VOCALOIDs. Controversy The original "magnet" song on Nico Nico Douga was made private by minato due to the matter of Yunomi-P's plagiarism.Ryuusei-P's Blog: About Temporal Nondisplay of the Video "magnet" Succeeding versions |author = minato |category = Self-cover |title = Tourai (minato)'s Cover |description = |color = pink; color:teal}} Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Loosen these intertwined fingers, And if it's forbidden, the flame burns even brighter I want you to hold me close, I want you to be sure Let me think that this is no mistake I want you to kiss me, to paint me anew I want to drown in your seduction I want you to hold me close, I want you to be sure Let me think that this is no mistake I want you to kiss me, to paint me anew I want to drown in your seduction Draw me in, like a magnet Meet me again, even if we must part Don't let go, I don't care if we can never go back; it's what I want—You're more important to me than Derivatives |human = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = , |description = }} , and |author = Neru, Gero and ASK |category = Parody, Human cover |title = Utaite Parody |description = A comical cover of the song. This version includes a brief dialogue and some comments of the singers, making fun about the way they sing. |color = pink; color:teal }} , |author = JubyPhonic, rachie |category = Parody, Human cover |title = Juby and rachie's Parody |description = A parody of the song about the truth of "JubyRachie". |color = pink; color:teal}} }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. (piano sheet) *VOCALOID Best Selection series. (sheet music) *VOCALOID Super Selection Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *magnet (album) *Hatsune Miku Best ～impacts～ *magnet -favorites plus- *MOER feat.初音ミク -2nd anniversary- *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画 (あお) *Download feat. 初音ミク (newly arranged version) *Derivative versions are located on additional albums. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *MikuExpo Japan Tour *MikuExpo North America *MikuExpo in Taiwan 2016 *Magical Mirai 2018 (Osaka only) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery Magnet_concert.png|Miku and Luka performing the song magnet in 39's Giving Day 2012. Magnet_Sega_Cover_art.JPG|The new cover art SEGA made for Miku Flick/02. M chou.png|Miku's Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. M hana.png|Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. Miku 46.jpg|Miku's Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Luka 03.jpg|Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku - Arcade Future Tone. module_chou_PDF2.jpg|Miku's Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. module_hana_PDF2.jpg|Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Plagiarism Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures Category:Remastered songs